


Lists

by tanginaly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Denial, Drabble, M/M, No Dialogue, briefly mentions the other characters, but they're all lumped in one paragraph, it's not smut, no matter what the term Guilty Pleasures imply, pining??? does this even count as pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanginaly/pseuds/tanginaly
Summary: Lance McClain liked to make lists. In fact, he practically has a list for everything. He had Birthday Lists, To-Do Lists, Reminders Lists, a Bucket List- even a makeshift Naughty or Nice List for his siblings, relatives and extended relatives. One of his more private lists was a list of things he should not enjoy (but does anyway) and should never speak of ever again- or Guilty Pleasures List, for short. What he doesn't appreciate, however, is Keith taking over that specific list.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Take a shot every time you see the word 'list'.

Lance McClain liked lists.

 

It was one of the things that kind of kept him on up to speed and on-track. A habit he picked up from having a big family and a mother who liked to give tasks like a Gatling gun. It helped him sort out his priorities and get organized, and maybe remind him of things that he needs to remember.

 

It was a comfortable habit.

 

It made incredibly complex tasks look like a kindergartener’s homework or a busy schedule a walk in the park. Not only that, Lance loved the ‘Having His Shit Together’ illusion he gets from it.

 

He either wrote them down on this notebook he keeps in his back pocket or stowed it away in his head for future references. Usually it was the former, it helped him remember things better and was, in a sense, therapeutic. Again, the ‘Having His Shit Together’ illusion.

 

Eventually, he started to make lists for other things. Birthday Lists, To-Do Lists, Reminders Lists, a Bucket List- even a makeshift Naughty or Nice List for his siblings, relatives and extended relatives.

 

Safe to say, he had one for everything.

 

Even a list of things he should _not_ enjoy (but does anyway) and should _never_ speak of ever again. He never gave it a title too in case someone finds it. Not to mention he’ll bury himself alive first before he admits to anyone that he actually enjoys the things he jotted down in there.

 

Call it a Guilty Pleasure List or whatever.

 

… Okay, maybe _don_ _’t_ call it that. It makes it sound like the contents are some really kinky shit when it’s not. That and that he already has another list for those.

 

Either way, it was one of his lists that grew over time but just recently, it reached a metaphorical growth spurt and nearly everything he added to that list involved a certain Keith Kogane- if not the red paladin himself.

 

They were mostly born from the brief moments when Lance was able to get over himself and actually appreciate Keith as a person. Well, they were initially begrudging; good points twisted into bad ones and made into ammo for insults, but it eventually morphed into things he found endearing instead of annoying.

 

It started out small, nothing too alarming to say the least.

 

Just simple things, like how Keith actually looked good in his pathetic excuse of a fashion sense or how his god awful mullet was growing on him.

 

Though to be fair, they were only there because he’d rather eat dirt than admit Keith is actually attractive. He’s not blind, just in denial. And he’ll continue to take it in healthy doses until the day he dies.

 

Then it sort of… began to escalate.

 

The longer they were in space, the more Lance noticed tiny tidbits about the paladin (and how ridiculously content it made him feel).

 

Like how Keith really gives Lance his full attention when he’s telling one of his stories, completely immersed and even responding to the gestures he makes.

 

Or how his voice cracks when he’s distraught or passionate about something stupid.

 

Or how Keith looks like he’s dancing when he’s training with the gladiators or fighting the Galra.

 

Or the annoyed look on his face when Lance gives him one of his ‘Importance of Hygiene’ and ‘Dude, You Fucking Stink’ speeches but huffs and says ‘Happy?’ when he enters the room soon after, completely fresh out of the shower.

 

Or how he still half-expects Coran’s food to taste good only to regret it the moment it touches his tongue.

 

Or the way Lance’s jacket practically draped over his frame the one time he lent it to him.

 

Or the way he didn’t particularly mind how it smelled like Keith after he got it back.

 

Or how he’s not so personally offended when the paladin bests him at something anymore. At this point he’s just keeping it up to stay in character.

 

Or how Lance always manages to get him to bite on his bait every single time.

 

(And to think this was still in the Safe For Work portion of it.)

 

Suffice to say it was a long, _long_ list.

 

It had gotten so long, Lance contemplated on making a new one entirely. He didn’t appreciate the fact that Keith had taken over his list, but he’d rather choke on spit than admit that he paid the paladin enough notice to get a him his own personalized list.

 

There was the occasional chain breaker of course. Lance liked to think of himself as a man of objectivity (if not just a little bit biased).

 

He would add things like how Coran’s stories were actually pretty wild from start to finish and would easily beat Lance's on a wide scale; or how Hunk and Pidge would compete for the longest burp after a heavy meal even though it was pretty disgusting (and dear God, how the room smelled afterwards); or when Allura suggests some sort of Altean past time and Shiro would try to persuade (caption: guilt trip) the team to indulge her.

 

But most of the time it was just Keith, Keith, _Keith_.

 

Has he mentioned that it was mostly about Keith? Because yeah, it was mostly about Keith.

 

The fact that the chain breakers only came so rarely too didn’t really help because let’s be honest, he doesn’t exactly have a reason as to why he should actively try to dislike his team’s traits like he does with Keith.

 

Not to mention forcing items into his list just defeats the purpose of it in the first place.

 

Lance might as well rename it (if it even had a name to begin with) to _Things I Like About Keith But Shouldn_ _’t Because He_ _’s Supposed To Be My God Damn Rival._

By Fall Out Boy featuring Panic! At The Disco.

 

Jokes aside, he’ll admit that maybe he has been noticing Keith a lot more than usual and that he manages to catches Lance’s eye among all of the paladins. He’ll also admit that maybe he got a better grasp of Keith’s character and that he’s somehow starting to understand the red paladin a little better because of his stupid list(s).

 

But like everything else on that list, he’ll be taking it to his grave.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be totally honest, I was in a delirious state called Two Cans Of Monster In Succession mixed with I Haven't Had A Good Night's Sleep In Two Weeks when I wrote this. It didn't even go to the general direction I initially aimed for (hell, it was originally supposed to be in Keith's perspective).
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed it though!


End file.
